I Had Her First
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: England walked away from Russia and smirked. "You might have her now, but I had her first." And with that, he turned away. RussiaXFem!China, past EnglandXFem!China (T for some bad words and some very heated make-out sessions)


**Hi ,Y'all! I wrote a new FanFiction! This time, it's a RoChu (Includes Nyo! Characters)  
**

* * *

I was always the best at everything. I was popular, I was practically worshipped, I always got what and who I wanted. I even got the girl I wanted.

Chun-Yan Wang.

She was a very beautiful Chinese girl. I remember I used to tease her brother, Yao, about how he could pass for her if he had boobs. He glared, I smirked, she laughed. I cherished her laugh. I cherished _her._ But, of course, being the stupid fucker I am, I dumped her. I dumped her for some broad named Amelia I barely even remember. And, of course, being a girl, she cried.

I remember her brother broke my arm, her younger sister and brother Im Young Soo and Sakura tried to murder me (Seriously, I can't believe Chun bought Sakura a Katana!). I remember her other friends even tried to kill me, even my sister Alice. I tried to make up with her, to get her back, but I was too late.

There she was, making out with a huge Russian dude I remembered was named Ivan. He was sitting on a chair in her room with his arms around her waist. She dug her claw -like nails into his shoulders and she was sitting on his lap with her long legs around his waist. And from the looks of it, they weren't drunk.

* * *

The next day, _she_ walked into school. I eyed her from the corner of my eye. She had her long chestnut-brown hair in those adorable buns they were usually in. She also had a crimson over-sized sweater with gold filigree with sleeves that covered her hands. She also had a black leather skirt with a slit that reached the base of her hip. I also remember she was wearing steel-toed, knee-high black leather boots. She looked so hot it was criminal.

Then, she walked over to Ivan. He enveloped her in an embrace and sniffed her hair. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "So, you're wearing the outfit I bought you yesterday, Da~" He smiled. She pulled away. "Of course aru!" She smiled as he threaded the strings of his scarf around her slim neck. Of course, I was jealous.

I was jealous of Ivan.

Of course, I had no right to be jealous of Ivan. He wasn't the one who dumped Chun-Yan. I was. I even dumped her at the Valentine's Day Dance. I remember once her friends found out (which wasn't long) I might as well have had a death wish. God knows I'm stupid enough to have one.

* * *

Class dragged on in a blur. Eventually, my grades started dropping and I lost most of my friends. The only two that stayed with me, unfortunately, were Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred F. Jones. They comforted me, and told me Ivan and Chun-Yan were next to us. I glowered at the _happy_couple next to us. Ivan was telling Chun-Yan he loved her, and her response was a 'Wo Ai Ni aru' and a nuzzle to his ear.

They were smiling, but once Chun-Yan saw me, she stared at me with such a pained expression I had to fight to not run to her, wrap my arms around her, and tell her I was so stupid for dumping her. But, of course, seeing as Ivan was with her, he gripped her forearms, turned her to face him, and lip-locked with her. She kissed back half-heartedly. When they were done, she turned to me and stared blankly while Ivan stared at me with so much anger I had to turn away as they walked.

* * *

Well, now I'm home and listening to the most depressing music ever made. I just sat there, listened to the emo music, and stared at my homework I'm probably never gonna finish. Eventually, my body started dragging itself down the stairs, past my parents, and outside to my car. I drove the long way to Chun-Yan's house and peeked through the window. I saw Chun's living room, where Ivan and Chun-Yan were cuddled on the couch, watching a Disney movie.

I didn't look away when Chun-Yan pulled Ivan forward and pressed their lips together. I also didn't look away when Chun moved herself so she was sitting on Ivan's lap, her long, thin legs wrapping themselves around Ivan's waist like a Christmas ribbon. He used both hands to undo her signature buns as Chun unbuttoned his coat and pushed it off his shoulders along with his scarf. His hands glided up her crimson blouse as she grindes against his stomach.

Of course that's as far as they got before Yao and Kiku burst into the room. Kiku was giggling behind his hand as he took a picture of Chun-Yan and Ivan while Yao rolled on the floor, laughing his Chinese head off. Kiku was still taking pictures. The sick bastard...

* * *

The next day, I sat with Alfred and Francis in class as I watched Chun-Yan, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan sit at their normal table. Kiku showed his pictures to Chun-Yan, whose face was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes while Yao poked her cheek and most likely taunted Chun about the make-out session between her and Ivan, while Ivan smiled and locked hands with Chun-Yan on the table. I glared angrily.

At lunch, I was walking to the cafeteria to meet Alfred and Francis when I'm slammed up against the row of lockers by Ivan. He gives me an angry glare and I tremble in fear under his hands. "Never, ever, hurt Chun-Yan again, or you might not live to see the sun again *Kolkolkol*" Ivan said in a creepy voice as he let me go.

I fell to the floor as if Ivan's crushing hold was the only thing keeping me on my feet. Before Ivan could fully walk away, I smirked and snorted, which caught his attention. I stood up and started to walk away. "Yeah, whatever." I started, which made him angry. Well, I only live once, so, let's piss off my likely killer, shall we.

"You may be with her now, but I had her first." And with that, I walked away, and I prayed to god those words sunk in.

**FIN**


End file.
